Life in Naruto
by animefreak987654321
Summary: Two best friends got piss when their computer wasn't working, so they started to throw things at it. The next thing they knew, they were being suck into the Naruto world! Now what would they do now that they're in their favorite anime? Well Read and find out! Sorry about the sucky summary, hope story is better. Please R and R! *Edited - I change/edit some chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**I hope this is good and that you like this story, and I'm sorry if I make any grammar, I'm still learning English.**

**Do not read if you don't like!**

**And also, this story may or may not contain spoilers.**

**Now the story can began!**

* * *

As soon as the school bell rang, Ryuna, a little girl walked out of her classroom, then started running down the hallway to her best friend's classroom. When she reached her destination, she looked inside to see that everyone was gone already, with the exception with her friend who was still packing her stuff.

"Aiko!" Ryuna called out to the girl with pale skin and shoulder length brown hair, aka, her best friend. Said person turn around to her friend. "Hurry up!" Ryuna said.

"Be right there Ryuna!" Aiko said, and quickly finish packing before running up to Ryuna and they started heading out of the school building.

As they were walking home, they decided to stop at McDonald to buy some ice-creams. When they got their treats they headed for home again. Along the way, Aiko started laughing for no reason, and in doing so, spit the ice-cream out. Ryuna was unlucky as she turned to her friend just in time to get the ice-cream spitted at her face.

"GYAAAA!" Ryuna screamed out loud as she got out a tissue out of nowhere, and started to wipe her face. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" She continue to yell while still wiping her face. When she was done, she said "What the hell was that for!"

"S-sor –laugh- sorry! AHAHAHA!" Aiko said. Ryuna was looking/glaring at her friend, wondering why in the damn hell was she laughing out control for no reason at all!

"Want to tell me why you are laughing for no reason?" She said glaring, still angry at the fact that her friend spit the ice-cream at her face. Aiko finally stopped after 5 minutes of laughing, shrugged, then continue on home like nothing ever happened.

'WTF!?' Though Ryuna before she ran to catch up to Aiko. As they are walking home, Aiko let out little giggles at random moments, which annoyed Ryuna, and she snapped.

"Why the damn stupid hell are you laughing!" Ryuna half yelled, half asked. Aiko just stared at her friend, then started to giggle again.

"Bathroom." Was the only thing Aiko said before she was laughing again. Ryuna just anime fall.

"THAT"S WHY YOU WERE LAUGHING?!" Yell Ryuna as she got up. The only reply she got from her laughing friend is a nod. Ryuna just face palm as they quickly went to a mall on their way home, so that Aiko can use the bathroom.

'This is so stupid!' Though Ryuna angrily. 5 minutes later, Aiko came back out. "I'm not gonna ask WHY you were in there for 5 minutes!" Ryuna said.

"Tee hee~" Aiko giggle, and then they continue their way home

After a while they finally got home. Their houses are right next to each other, however they usually always stay in the same house - even when sleeping - weather it was Ryuna's or Aiko's home due to both their parents being away on long business trips most of the time.

"Hey let's go to my house today" Ryuna said.

"Kay, but I need to get something first so… take my bag for me." Said Aiko as she threw her bag at her friend –which Ryuna caught despise the surprise of getting a bag thrown at her- then ran to her house. "I'll be there shortly" was the last thing she said before she disappear into her house.

'….. Why that….. !' Ryuna though as she headed into her own house, took off her shoes and headed up to her room. 'Wait until I get my hands on her! I swear I'll kill her!' She continue to though with a pout, but was soon replace with a wide creepy grin as she started to imagine all the torture technique that she can use on her friend. She was so busy in her though that she didn't notice where she was going which led her to crash into a door, or more specifically, her door which in turn cause her to fall down and hit the back of her head in the process.

"OWWWWW!" She yelled as she brought her hand to the back of her head trying to ease the pain a little. That's when she heard laughter. She turn her head to the source of that laughter only to find that it was just Aiko. "DAMN IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ryuna yelled at her friend while rubbing the pained area on her head.

"AHAHAHA! Oh come on! You know you would totally laugh if that happened to me." Aiko said with a big smile on her face.

"Ow~ that really hurts you know? And wipe that creepy smile of your face!" Ryuna said as she got off the floor.

Aiko walked over to her friend, but instead of helping she went pass her and into her room. In the background she could hear Ryuna yelling 'YOU CAN HELP ME YOU KNOW!" however she just ignore that and collapse onto the bed. Not long after, Ryuna also came and threw both their bags onto the floor somewhere.

"Lazy bum" Ryuna sigh heavily as she tie her butt length, black hair.

"Yep! And proud of it!" Aiko replied with a hugh smile on her face.

"But you'll never beat me! I'm the lazy queen! HAHA!" Ryuna said back.

"No! I'm the lazy queen!" Argue Aiko.

"NO! ME!"Ryuna argue back, and that's how the arugement of who is lazier started until...

"Hey, when are you ever going to cut that damn hair of yours?" Asked Aiko out of nowhere.

Ryuna was surprise at the sudden question, but quickly snap out of it.

SMACK!

The only answer that Aiko was a smack to the back of the head.

"OWWW! Damn it! What was that for?!" Yelled/asked Aiko as she rub the place the black hair girl just hit.

"2 reasons; 1, because you laugh at me when I hit my head and 2, you should know the answer to that question which is NEVER! And you made me do all your dirty work of carrying your bag." Answer the Ryuna calmly.

"That's 3 reasons" Stated Aiko plainly.

….

…

…

"Whatever!" Was the only thing the black hair girl said before she went over to her desk and opened her computer. Aiko sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"Hey Ryuna." The girl on the bed called out. The only answer she got was a little hum, bit it was enough to show that she was listening. "Do you ever wish that we could go into Naruto?" Aiko asked.

"Hmm…. You…. Just made that sound so wrong…." Ryuna said with 3 black lines going down her forehead. Then she smile again. "Though I do want to be inside Gaara! OHHHH~ So HOT!" She said with a huge creepy smile and drool as naughty thoughts came into her mine.

SMACK!

"OWW!" The black hair girl scream as a book collided with the back of her head.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop it!" Yelled the girl on the bed. She sigh as she got up and walked over to her best friend. "I wish we could go to the Naruto world …. maybe then our lives might be a little more…. Exciting?" said Aiko.

Ryuna just laugh and said "Just admit that you just want to see and meet Sasuke!" That got her a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey! Not just me, you also want to meet Gaara too!" Said the other girl with a smirk. Ryuna just laugh again and nodded her head agreeing to what her friend just said.

"Hey there's something wrong with the computer…. It's not working…." Ryuna said trying to get her computer to work but failing. Aiko also look at the black screen of the computer.

"Think it's broken?" Ask Aiko. Ryuna just shrugged her shoulder.

After 10 minute of this, Ryuna snapped and lost it.

"DAMN IT! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK! WORK!" Yelled the long hair girl as she started to throw random things at it.

"Hey! Come down, or else you'll break it!" Aiko said trying to calm her best friend.

After the 10th thing she threw, -which was a Sasuke plushie- the screen started to glow. This surprise the two girls as they stepped back a little.

"What did you do Ryuna?" Asked Aiko.

All Ryuna said was 'don't know' while shrugging her shoulder. "This never happen all the other times I threw things at it!" she continue. It's true, Ryuna usually starts to throw random things at the computer when it isn't working properly.

That's when they felt a strong breeze, which they realize that it was coming from the computer, and it seems that they were trying to pull them in. Aiko just held onto the closest thing to her, while Ryuna tried to get their bags.

Aiko just looked at the black hair girl. "Really? ... REALLY! WE ARE BEING SUCK INTO A COMPUTER AND ALL YOU WORRY ABOUT IS GETTING OUR SCHOOL BAGS!" Was all Aiko can say.

"Well…. Who know where we'll be so I though we can bring some supplies, you know." Ryuna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aiko just face palm at her friend's stupidity. She was about to say something again but lost her grip and scream as she was pulled into the computer. Ryuna quickly grab Aiko's hand and was pulled into the computer along with her friend.

They both yelled as they felt like they were falling. They fell and fell until they lost conscious. They didn't know what happen exactly after that.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**I tried my best making this as exciting/good as possible, but if you have any ideas on how to improve on this please feel free to share your ideas! But please be nice.**

**Also, please rate and review~ that would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did! The only thing I own is the plot and the OC characters.**

_**Author's Note: Before I start the story:**_

_**{Text here} = means that Ryuna isn't talking but communicating using gestures and hand signs only that only Aiko can understand, meaning that others won't be able to understand what Ryuna is talking about.**_

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

After the little incident that happened in Ryuna's room, the two were now lying on the ground unconscious. Ryuna was the first to wake up, however she was still a little dizzy from what had happen, so she just stayed on the ground. She slowly force her eyes to opened, only to be blinded by the sun.

'Huh? Sun?' she thought but was still dizzy and light-headed to think. She brought her hand up, open palm, to her face to shield her from the light. 'What happen?' She thought to herself as tried to remember what happen. 'Last I remember, I was with Aiko in my room trying to start-up my computer when….AKIO!' She sat up now wide awake, the dizziness long gone and look around for her friend only found her still unconscious on the ground. She sighed, glad that her friend just fine.

"Aiko, wake up!" Ryuna said while shaking her trying to wake her friend, however that had no effect. She sigh knowing that Aiko has always been a heavy sleeper considering they always sleep together. 'Damn Aiko! She is such a heavy sleeper! Well, only one way to wake her.' She thought with an anime vein popping out of her forehead before bringing her mouth to her friend's ear, so no one could hear, (not like anyone's there, but still to be safe) then whispering "I got a yaoi doujinshi where Sasuke and Itachi are doing IT?" That did the trick as Aiko eyes snapped wide open and sat up straight.

"YES! WHERE!" Aiko said… well more like screamed as she looked around to see where the yaoi of Sasuke and Itachi was, but only found Ryuna with a creepy smile on her face then realize that her friend had tricked her! Again! "HEY! You tricked me!" She yelled at her friend, glaring.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who always falls for that!" Ryuna said calm and turn her head away. Aiko had nothing to say cause she knows what Ryuna said was true, but she still had her pride too so she just her head away from her friend.

That's when both Ryuna and Aiko remember what had happen and realized that they were now outside. They looked around only to see where are, but it looks like they were in a forest.

"Hey I don't remember going out into a forest…" Said Ryuna and Aiko nod her head in agreement. Aiko then saw two bags on the ground near them and remember that Ryuna just had to take it before the blackout.

"Hey look, there's the bags that you took with us…. hope there something useful in there." She whisper the last part and sigh but Ryuna heard.

"Yay! See! I told you it was a good idea to bring the bags! And who knows, maybe there's something useful inside." Ryuna said with a huge and happy but creepy grin.

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Ryuna yell in pain with anime tears falling down her face.

"You didn't even know what was inside?!" Aiko yell at her friend with anime veins popping out of her head. She was about to give Ryuna another lecture until they heard a voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said the voice.

"Think whoever it is, is talking to us?" Ask Aiko a little scare. Ryuna only shrugged her shoulder in respond.

"I ask you a question, now answer!" The voice said again.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Yell Aiko to whoever it was that was talking, and surprisingly that person did! He seems to have black hair in a weird but familiar fashion. Ryuna and Aiko know that they seen that hair style before. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, while pants and blue sandals. 'He look just like…..SASUKE!' They both thought at the same time.

"Are you gonna make me wait all day?" The sasuke look-a-like said and even brought out a kunai! WTF! But they had to admit, it look really real! This guy is good!

"Woah dude! Shouldn't you be at a convention or something?" Aiko said grinning.

"A what?" The Sasuke look-a-like ask confuse before continuing with a glare. "I don't know what you are talking about but tell me who you are! You obviously aren't from around here and if you are a threat to the village, then I won't hold back, even if you are just two kids!"

"HEY! WE ARE NOT KID! WE ARE OLDER THEN WE LOOK!" Aiko yell and Ryuna nod her head in agreement, although they were lying. You see, they really are kid, and 8 years at that, but they always lie about their age (well they lie about almost everything). They need to be smart and also need to learn to defend and protect them self since they are alone most of the time due to their parents being away long, and I mean long business trips, that they don't really time to come home and even if they do, the longest is one weekend. It is because of this reason that these two have to learn to protect themselves even if it means lying.

"And to answer your question, I'm….." Before Aiko can said anymore, Ryuna interrupted her by elbowing her in the ribs. "Ow!" Aiko said before turning to her black hair friend.

Ryuna made some weird hand gestures, which put the Sasuke look-a-like at alert, because he thought that she was doing some weird justu.

"Don't try anything weird!" The sasuke look-a-like said.

"We aren't!" Yell Aiko, then continue. "She was just telling me something." This cause the Sasuke look-a-like to raise an eyebrow.

"Can't she just talk instead of... whatever she was doing? Why? She can't talk?" He asked. However that wasn't the case, Ryuna was just communicating with Aiko with these gesture and hand signs which only Aiko knew exactly what they meant.

Aiko knows that Ryuna is always on Alert strangers and over protective of her friends, so with new people or people they don't know she usually don't talk and just do these gesture and hand signs to communicate, which usually cause others to think she can't talk, and Aiko did most of the talking for both of them.

Anyways, what Ryuna just told Aiko is that they should use a fake name. Aiko nod her head also thinking that it was great idea. Ryuna then bend down and wrote down the name to use for her and Aiko nod. The sauske look-a-like was now getting impatient but tried to stay calm.

"Anyways, this here is my friend and her name is…" Aiko look at the ground, which Sasuke couldn't see, then said "Gaara….Uchiha…?" Ryuna just nod in respond then wipe away the name and got back up. Aiko thought that was stupid, who would believe that name? She just combine 2 names from Naruto! Actually Ryuna though the same, but too late for that now. However the look on the male's face says that he believed it!

'NO WAY! HE BELIEVE ME/HER!?' They both though in unison, shock and miss the way Sauske tense a little

Sasuke's P.O.V

'What? ... A…. Uchiha? I thought Itachi…" I shake my head trying to forget that thought.

"And you are?" I ask the girl who just introduce her friend here.

Normal P.O.V

"I'm….." Aiko though that since Ryuna used a stupid name, so will she. "I'm… Itachi…. Hyuuga?" Aiko said the first thing that came her head, only to realize that she too had chosen a stupid name. "DAMN IT RYUNA! She's stating to rub of on me!' Aiko thought. That's when they both saw the Sasuke look-a-like tense a little at the name Aiko just gave. They look each other then back at the male.

'Wow, he sure acts like the real Sasuke.' Were the thoughts of both girls. Aiko felt a poke at her arm and look to her side at Ryuna.

{Ask for his name too}e Ryuna gesture. Aiko just nod.

"May we ask for your name?" Aiko ask turning to face the Sasuke look-a-like. There was brief pause before he finally answered.

"Sasuke….. Sasuke Uchiha" He said.

Even though he was telling the truth the two girls thought he was lying, I mean who wouldn't right? At least use a different last name if he was going to lie like they did.

"Haha, very funny, now answer the question! We did, now you too!" Aiko said, now getting more serious.

"I'm telling the truth." He said.

Ryuna and Aiko still didn't believe him and was about to agrue again, that is until they saw the serious look on his face and that was all it took for them to believe him. They look at each other a little freak out now.

"This place….. couldn't be….. is it… the village hidden in the leaves…?" Ask Aiko as her left eyebrow and the left side of her mouth twitch, and Sasuke nod his head confuse as to why they are behaving strangely.

"No…way…" Aiko said turning to face Ryuna who did the same.

"You two are acting strange, please come with me." Said Sasuke, however the two were still in shock and bliss that they were in their favourite anime!

"HEY! I said to come with me! You are going to see the hokage." Sasuke said again. This time the two heard and started to follow Sasuke. As they are following, they started to have their own little conversation. Of course they had to whisper, well Aiko had to at least.

"Man, I can't believe this! We are actually here!" Aiko said excitedly and Ryuna nod equally excited.

{I know right? That means that I get to see….. GAARA! KYAAAA!}

"I know, and I already saw… HIM (Sasuke)!"

{Wait! What if… this is a dream?} at that, the grin left both their faces.

{Wait! I know how to find out~}

"How…?" Before she can finish….

SMACK!

BAM!

WHACK!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GOD DAMN IT!" Aiko yelled with anime tears, rolling on the floor, in chibi mode, holding the area on the back of her head where Ryuna had just attack. At this Sasuke also stopped and look behind, with a raise eyebrow, at the girls who are now having an agreement.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yell Aiko after the pain dead down slightly.

{Two reason; 1, you also hit me earlier and 2, if it hurts, then it's not a dream}! Ryuna gesture with her whole arm with an evil smile.

"I HATE YOU!" Aiko said now getting off the ground and ready to kill her friend.

{Well we now know that it isn't a dream right? Since it hurts!} Ryuna said quickly before Aiko can hot her, which worked. She stop and realize that what Ryuna said was true. They both look at each other and grin.

"THIS REALLY ISN'T A DREAM!" Aiko said and she and Ryuna start running toward each other with in slow mode with a random sunset setting (Like these little moments with Gai and Lee) about to hug when….

{You know we might get kill here right?{ this cause Aiko to anime fall.

"Way to spoil to mood!" Aiko said glaring at her friend before getting off the ground. Now Sasuke was getting really upset and impatient.

"Hurry up!" He said. Ryuna nod her head and started to follow him again.

"Again! Way to ruin the mood!" Aiko yelled as she also went to catch up with the two.

Along the way.

"You girls are strange, you know that?" Sasuke said out of nowhere. This cause the two girls to look at him.

"Why?" Ask Aiko.

"….First, it's the way you dress, it very weird, and you two were talking about this being a dream right? Why would you think that? Also, unlike the other girl, you didn't try to flirt with me the minute you saw me." The male answer. Ryuna and Aiko just at him for a minute.

{Ask it that was the reason he why he was in the forest? To hide from the girls} Aiko nod then turn to Sasuke again, however, before she can, Sasuke beat her to the punch.

"Seriously, you two…. Have a strange way of communication… so can I ask again, is it because she can't talk?" He ask looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"…. Who know…?" Aiko said , but something was different about the two, playfulness all gone and they turn serious, in the way they talk and their eyes, and to be honest, it freaked him out a little so he decided to just drop it.

After a few more minutes, they were finally at the Hokage office. When they were at the old man's door, two anbu came out

"What business do you have here?" Said one of the anbu.

"I found these two strange little girls in the forest and it was obvious that they aren't from around here so I thought I should bring them to see the hokage." Said Sasuke. The anbus nod their head and told him that they'll take care of this and that he can go home.

However he didn't and remain here saying that he'll wait, cause he was curious about these two, especially their names. For some reason, he feels like they know what he wants to know, but the anbu told him to stay outside, so as he waited outside, he tried to listen in on what they are saying.

* * *

**Okay! Finally done chapter 2!**

**Man, this took a long time!**

**And I'm sorry. I know that this chapter was really boring, but right now, I don't have much funny ideas, and I didn't know how to make it funny for this part! I was wracking my mind trying to come up with a funny idea but... can't... sorry. 8::(**  
**But trust me, I'll try to make it more funny in later chapters! But I still hope that you all like it!**

**Feel free to Rate and Review, actually please do, but please be nice, remember that I'm still trying to improve!**

**also, if I made any grammar mistakes or if you are confused about anything, please ask in the review, and I'll try my best to answer it~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! The only thing I own here is the plot and the OC characters!**

**Author's Note: Just giving you a reminder that: {Text here} is not Ryuna talking but using gestures and hand signs to communicate with Aiko.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The anbu led Ryuna and Aiko into the hokage office and right now the girls are standing in front of the Hokage, both feeling very awkward. There was also some random anbu around the room which made it more awkward, especially with all of them staring at the 2 little girls, so not knowing where to look they just looked at the ground. The 2 anbu who let them in then kneel down before the hokage.

"Lord Hokage, someone found these 2 girls in the woods and thought that they look a little suspicious." One of the anbu with an eagle mask said.

"I see…." Was all the hokage said. Then he was silent for a moment just staring at the 2 girls before him. He took note of how young they were and their behavior, and judging by the way they act he could tell that they must feel very uncomfortable right now. What also took note of the weird way they were dress (Cause how we dress here is a little different from how they dress there right?). Finally he continued.

"And what are both of your names be, if I may ask?" Ask the hokage softly. The 2 girls finally look up at the hokage, as he just stare at them waiting for an answer.

"My name is Itachi Hyuuga and this is my friend Gaara Uchiha." Answer Aiko, using the (Stupid) fake names that they came up with in the woods.

"Hm... I see" He said sweatdropping, not really believing in what they said but decided not to question it. "Very... interesting names..." He continued.

"Yep, so we've been told!" Said Aiko looking to side feeling guilty for lying. 'I can't believe he believed us!' She thought in the end.

"….." It was silent for a moment which put the girls in a very uncomfortable position. Luckily he continued. "So you are from the Uchiha clan huh?" He said looking at Ryuna who was sweating bullets but mange to nod. "I didn't think there was any surivors in the Uchiha clan... who... are they? Better keep a eye on them.' He though. "And you are from the Hyuuga clan huh?" He ask again this time looking at Aiko who also started to sweat bullets.

"Y-Yeah... sure, why not!" She answer sheepishly. The hokage just nod.

"Very well then, now then would you mine telling me why you are in this village and where are you from?" He asked.

'Oh no!' They both thought. They knew this question might come but they didn't prepare for it yet! So Ryuna and Aiko was silent for a moment not really knowing what to say. I mean how would they explain that they are from another world where this is all just an anime! Then a light bulb lit on top of Ryuna's head, which means that she had an idea!

'Oh no…. what is the stupid plan this time.' Aiko thought with 3 black lines coming down her head as she waited for the worse.

{I got a story we can use, just say what I'm saying} Gesture Ryuna.

'Oh boy' thought Aiko.

"What, may I ask is she doing?" The third said to Aiko as he pointed at Ryuna.

"Oh don't worry, that's just how she communicates with me!" Replied Ryuna like it was the most normal communication in the world. This only made the third raise an eyebrow.

"Can't she just talk?" Both Ryuna and Aiko knew this question would come up, so they just shrugged their shoulders. The hokage took note of the new atmosphere and the awkward silence of the 2 girls now so he decided not further questioned it. "Going to answer my question?"

"Can't you read the awkward atmosphere here! Read the sign that we don't wanna answer it! Gosh!" Said Aiko as they both cross their arms.

The hokage just sweat drop with a 'WTF!' face. "I meant why are you here?" He corrected himself. This time it was the girls turn to sweat drop but they also had a tint of red on their cheeks from embarrassment.

SMACK!

"OWWW" Aiko yelled in pain as she crotch down. Then she glare up at Ryuna.

{Way to go!}

"Not my fault! He should had been specific!" Aiko said back still rubbing the area she was just smack.

"Anyways back to the question at hand, what or why are you here?" The hokage ask yet again.

"Actually, you said 'why' first before you said 'what' earlier" Said Aiko in a joking way, but shut up after seeing the hokage's face. Aiko then looked at Ryuna as she nod her head indicating that she got a story, now Aiko just had to say it which she did while looking at her friend.

"Okay, actually our parents died when we were little, no, our whole village was destroy by… aliens?" The last part came out as more of a question then a statemen. She look at Ryuna with a WTF face, but Ryuna just shrug and mention for Aiko to continue the story which she did.

"So, now we are traveling around for a new home. We have been traveling for over 8 years now, and wanted to just find a home to stay in but we were not welcome anywhere. We also needed money so we decided to become… prostitute?" Again Aiko look at Ryuna with another WTF look before continuing while her left eye twitch.

"Yeah, since it can bring us big money fast, but decided against it soon afterwards because we did not want to lose our virginity to some strangers we don't even know. We then decided to become… strippers?! Really Ryuna?!" Aiko said/yelled and hit her friend over the head. Ryuna just rub her head in pain but still mention for Aiko to continue which she did, not that she wants to.

"So anyways, we also decided against that too since we don't want strange men look at us in a perverted way while we dance and strip so we just decided to sing. That's when we suddenly ended up here in the village hidden in the leaves. And that's basically why we are here." Aiko said as her left eye twitch at the stupid story she just told while Ryuna was proud of the story she just made up.

After the story was done everyone in the room with the exception of Ryuna and Aiko was feeling a little awkward. Then the hokage finally spoke.

"….I see…." The fourth said and pause for a moment before continuing. "Interesting story... however I cannot believe you."

"Really?! Big shock there." Aiko said sarcastically. Of course he wouldn't who would! Oh wait… Aiko and Ryuna, so… never-mine!

"Yes, well anyway, I know that was a lie. Your friend Ryuna must have made that up while you said it seeing as she was making weird hand signs the while time. But back to the case, I don't know if it was ALL a lie or just some, but I would like for you to tell me the truth now." The hokage said in a serious tone. "I would like to avoid any violence if possible, but I will if necessary. Now, I have a feeling that you, Gaara, CAN talk and I also know that both of you are hiding something and I want to know it now. Tell me everything and I want the truth." He finish. Aiko and Ryuna know that they will be kill if they put on this act any longer, so they decided to just come clean about everything.

'Man he's sharp! How'd he figure all that out!' Both thought.

"You're right…" said Ryuna for the first time while she has contact with someone here. "I CAN talk, but how'd you figure all that out?"

"I didn't you reveal the true yourself." He answer with a grin. The girls anime fall.

"OHHHH! You! Humph!" Yell Ryuna with a pout and turning away.

"Then How'd you know that, that story was a lie? Why didn't you think that it might be real?" Ask Aiko.

"Cause you are from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans." He said like it was the most obvious answer in the world... which it was.

"Ohhhh!" Both said.

"Damn! Of course, the hyuuga and Uchicha clans belong in the leaf village" Ryuna said.

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Yell Ryuna. "The hell Aik... I mean Uchicha! I mean ITACHI!" Ryuna said messing up the names.

"Smooth GARRA. You couldn't of realize that when explaining?" Ask Aiko.

"I forgot, sue me" Ryuna murmur, still in pain.

"Wait! If you knew then why did you ask?" ask Aiko.

...

"You planned this didn't you!" Yelled Ryuna. The hokage just smirk.

Aiko sigh. "Anyways, putting that dirty trick aside, as to the reason why we are here…. Well, that's gonna be a little complicated to explain….." Aiko said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are right about the story Aiko just said not being true and also us not being from around here…. actually….. we come from a very very VEEEEEEERY faraway place." Ryuna continue to explain. At this the hokage raise an eyebrow.

"How far? Actually just tell me your country's name." He ask in curiosity.

...

...

...

"Going to answer?" He ask.

"Canada..." Both said. This got everyone in the room confuse.

"Canada? I don't believe I heard such a country." Said the hokage.

"Of course not, cause that is in a totally different world. You see, from where we come from….." Ryuna said then pause a little hesitant, but Aiko continue for her.

"From where we come from, all of you and this…. well… all of this is just a show created by a guy in Japan, and it is very popular too, which is also the reason how we know you and also even about what will happen in the future." The hokage once again raised an eyebrow at this explanation.

"We also know about other villages too…" Before Ryuna can finish, the hokage stop them.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is the name of this…. show that we are in?" Ask the third with curiosity.

"Does this mean you believe us?" Ask Aiko.

"No, this is a even crazier story then the first one. However if what you said is true, I would like to at least know what some would name it." He answer.

"...It's a name you know very well….. it's called 'Naruto'." Said Ryuna. Everyone in the room was silent and you can just feel the tension in the air.

"Naruto you say huh?" The hokage mumble.

"Yes, and that's how we know everything, but we promise we won't say a word! And please do not tell anyone! It is supposed to be a secret." Plead Aiko.

"Of course we won't, you two are very special in that case, considering how much you know, and even the future too….. wait, how do I know that you are not lying?" Said the third. Aiko and Ryuna look at each other not knowing how to prove themselves.

"Oh wait! I know~" Ryuna said.

"What do you have in mine?" Ask Aiko.

You'll see, now let's see..." Ryuna murmur to herself. Everyone else was staring at her waiting to see how she'll prove themself.

"Aha!" She suddenly yell which startle Aiko.

"What?" Aiko ask.

"You like stalking people with that crystal ball of yours! Which you do!" She answer making everyone -except Aiko- go wide eyed.

It was then silent for a moment with everyone staring back and fourth from the hokage to the girls. After that little out burst, the hokage was blushing madly.

"Wait... It's true!" Ask Ryuna. She had make that up but it turns out it was true! This cause both girl to fall to the ground laughing while the hokage went wide eye and blush even more.

**(A/N: I know that that's not true but hey, trying to be funny here! :P)**

"Alright fine, here's the prove. Let me said something important that only the village knows" Ryuna said giggling here and there. "Naruto has the nine-tailed fox in him which was seal in him by the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, in order to save the village." She said now in a more serious voice. The hokage nod.

"If you still don't believe us, we can say more if you'd like." Said Aiko.

"No... I believe you... for..." He said closing his eyes. It was a while before he open them again. "Then how did you get here?" He ask.

"We don't know, one minute we are on our computer, and the next we are suddenly here!" Ryuna explain, leaving out the part where she was throwing thing at the computer first. The third nod his head in understanding.

"You do realize that this makes you extra important and if other villages found out about this, it can cause a lot of trouble." Said the third then he turn his head to the anbus. "We must protect them and the secret, not a word of this to anyone, it must be kept between us understand!" Said the third to all the anbus.

"Yes sir!" Replied all the anbus at the same time. The hokage nod.

"Um….. Hokage sir…." Call Ryuna. Said person just look at her and mention for her to continue.

"We know this is sudden and that you might not agree, but can we also become ninjas too!" She ask. The hokage seems to be thinking about it.

"PLEASE!" plead both the girls with puppy dog eyes which is so god damn hard to resist.

"Fine, it might be a little late, but you are to go to the academy and graduate with the rest of the rookie ninja." Said the hokage and the girls nod.

"Wait, but to graduate, we need to be able to do a clone justu but we can't!" Exclaim Aiko. The hokage just rise an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Ask the third.

"Cause we're from another world?" Answer Aiko.

"So?" Asked the hokage.

Both girls sigh, not wanting to do another explaination but knew that they had to.

"From where we come from, there's no ninjas, which means no chakra, which means no justus!" Explain Aiko.

"There's... no ninjas?" Ask the third.

"No... well maybe, not sure though, but even if there are ninjas, they don't do jutsus or anything, just... throw knifes... and stuff..." Aiko expain again.

**(A/N: At least, that's what I think anyways...)**

"Plus... we can't even run for too long... heh..." Murmur Ryuna, mostly to herslf but the hoakge heard.

"... I see... very well then, I take care of that, you just go home and rest for now. Tomorrow you can ask Sasuke take you there since you are already acquainted with him." Said the hokage.

"But he's probably gone home by now and we don't know where he lives?" Said Ryuna. The hokage just chuckle.

"No he's not, he's just outside the door. " He said still chuckling.

'WHAT!?" Exclaim both girls at the same time.

"Yep. Also, you should know shouldn't you? You are a Uchiha... however you did come from another world, which probably means it was just a coincidence that you have the last name of Uchiha and Hyuuga I suppose..." Said the hokage.

... "He still believe that these are our names?!" Thought Aiko in disbelieve. And as if reading her mind, Ryuna did a double thumbs up. Aiko face palm. 'And he was smart enough to figure all the other things out but this... no comment...'

"Now, go" He said and then the girls left.

* * *

**And finally done Chapter 3! YAY!**

**And sorry about the late update but I was kind of busy these last few days, but at least I'm finish now right! MUAHAHAHA!**

**But anyways… **

**I know this chapter was really boring, but it was kind of hard to make it funny and serious at the same time. Also, I don't want to make them OOC so…. Yeah. Sorry, but still hope you like it! And I promise to make it funnier in the next chapter so just wait okay?**

**And if you don`t understand something, tell me and I`ll try my best to answer them!**

**And if there is any mistakes please tell me!**

**And also Rate and Review, but remember, be nice! I'm trying my best to make it a good story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**Ok, let's start the story!**

* * *

After the 'friendly' talk with the third hokage, Ryuna and Aiko left the office. When they open the door and stepped out, they saw Sasuke sitting there on the ground against the wall on the left side of the door.

"You waited!" Aiko said with a huge grin as she close the door behind her. Sasuke just 'hn' and turn his head the other way. Then the girls realize that Sasuke might have heard the conversation with the hokage.

"So….. you like to eavesdrop huh?" Ask Aiko wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke blushing as he got off the floor.

"So….. may I ask how much of it did you hear?" Aiko asked again.

"…..just the part where you said the hokage likes to stalk using his crystal ball." Answer sasuke. Ryuna and Aiko just said 'oh' while nodding their heads and giggling.. They weren't sure if Sasuke was telling the truth or not but they decided not to question it…. For now anyways.

"LOL! Did you like that little info?" Ask Aiko.

"I don't care." The male said.

'I think he does care!' Thought both Ryuna and Aiko. He just hn'ed and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Yell Aiko as they both chase up to the male.

"Hey Sasuke…" Called Aiko when they were outside the building. Sasuke just 'hn' to indicate that he was listening.

"Also..." Aiko said again and Sasuke look at her telling her to go on. "Did you hear anything else while we were in there?" Ask Aiko. Sasuke was silent for a moment before answering.

"Just the end when you yelled 'what' loudly" said Sasuke earning a sweatdrop from both girls.

{Nothing else?}

"She said 'nothing else?'" Translate Aiko and Sasuke just shake his head.

After that, it was silent as Ryuna and Aiko continue to follow Sasuke and sooner or later Sasuke just had to ask.

"Why are you following me?!" Demand Sasuke.

"Well…" Aiko said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well what?" said the male.

"well….. Can… Can we stay with you for the time being?" She ask.

"… why should I let you?" The male ask looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Well…. As you know, or guess, we are new here and don't have a place to stay… so….. we were wondering if we can stay with you? You know since we are already acquainted… and also we were hoping you would guide us to the academy tomorrow since we don't know where it is, which is another reason why you should let us stay!" Answer Aiko.

"…No." Sasuke said flatly.

"WHA?!" Aiko said/yelled. Then both her and Ryuna each grabbed one of Sasuke's arm and started to plead.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Both pleaded... or just Aiko while Ryuna just help tug on his shirt, which sooner or later started to annoyed the male.

"OH! Garra is an Uchiha! Why not let her stay at your place since you both live in the same area! And might as well let me cause I'm her best best friend! Right?" Said Aiko with stars in her eyes.

"Why not stay at her own place?" He ask.

{Say I don't know where I live cause I was taken out of the village or something like that.}

"Like she said 'she don't know where she lives cause she was taken out of the village when born.'" Translated Aiko. Then it was silent yet again. 'Not a talker huh?' Both thg

"Arg! Fine! Just shut up!" yell Sasuke. Although he may sound angry and piss, he knew that deep down the girls were getting to him, so it was kind of hard for him to say no.

"YAY!" Aiko girls cheer as they continue to follow the male to his house, and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

At Sasuke's house.

When they got to his house, the girls saw that it was pretty big.

"You girls can sleep in the guest room." Said Sasuke as he show them where it is.

"Thanks!" Both said, well actually just Aiko, Ryuna use her weird hand signs again.

"The futons are in the closet." Said Sasuke as he pointed to the closet. The girls nod.

Sasuke didn't say anything else as he just close the door. Both girls then threw their bags, the ones Ryuna took before the incident, somewhere on the floor, then went to the closet to get the futons out After getting it out, Ryuna and Aiko started to lay them down on the floor.

"Ahhh ~ what a day! I can finally talk again~ ^w^" Said Ryuna as fell down onto the futon. Aiko nod her head in agreement.

"Although…. You could have just talk you know? It's not like he's evil or a stranger right?" Said Aiko as she too fell on the futon next to her.

"Not yet, anyways~ Tee Hee~" Ryuna said as they both giggle.

"Oh yeah!" Aiko said as she sat up. This caught Ryuna's attention as she too sat up. "What were in these bags that you brought along with us anyways?" Ask Aiko. Ryuna shrugged her shoulder.

SMACK!

"OWWWWWWW!" Yell Ryuna with anime tears as she roll around on the ground holding the area where her friend hit in pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Yelled the girl in pain.

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S INSIDE IT, WHY'D YOU BRING IT!?" Aiko yelled back and that how the agreement started. 5 minutes later, they finally stop, tired.

"Anyways, let's open it and see." Ryuna said and Aiko nod. They each took on bag and opened it.

"Let's see….." Said Aiko. "Look, there's a pencil case, 2 notebooks, 1 binder, a Sasuke plushie and 3 sketchbooks. Also there's….. chips and cookies?" Ryuna added and as she said the last part, she look at Ryuna with a 'WTF' face. Ryuna shrugged and looked at the contents in her bag.

"Here, there's… also a pencil case, a laptop, stickers...? Also, there's 2 sketchbooks, a water bottle, a Garra plushie and an iPhone." Finish Ryuna. "And there's also an iPod in my pocket." She added as she reach into her pocket and pulled out the it was silent for a moment, and you can fell the awkward atmosphere in the air.

…

…

…

…

"Well…. They might come in handy….. someday….. hehe" Said Aiko trying to break the silence.

"I guess…" Said Ryuna.

"Well, in any case, we should probably rest up. Tomorrow is a big day." Ryuna said as she started to put everything back into the bag again then place it near her futon. Aiko nod as she did the same. Soon afterward both girls were fast asleep, like babies.

Next day

It was 7 A.M and the sun was high in the sky shining brightly on the whole village. The girls were still sleeping soundly in their (or sasuke's) futons.

"Wake up." A voice said. The girls stirred a little however, they still didn't wake up.

"Wake up!" The voice said again, this time a little louder. Still nothing and the voice sigh.

"If you don't get up, I'll leave without you." Said the voice and it seems to have work as the girls started to slowly open their eyes.

"Wha….?" Said Aiko as she and Ryuna both yawn. They looked up to see…..Sasuke.

"... Sasuke? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Ask Aiko as she got up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Hurry up, I'm not gonna wait forever." He said as he headed for the door. Before he left he said "I'll be waiting at door, and breakfast is on the table." With that said he exited and close the door to give the girls some privacy.

Aiko yawned again, as she remember the event that took place yesterday. She then looked beside her to see that her friend is still laying down.

"Hey, get up." Said Aiko.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Said Ryuna in manly voice as she sat up. She's not a morning person. "What happened?" She ask as she yawned. Aiko just sigh.

"Remember what happen yesterday?" Answer Aiko.

"OH Yeah!" Said Ryuna as she too remember yesterday's event. "Amazing isn't it?" Ask Ryuna and Aiko nod.

"Yeah….. come on, let's get ready, Sasuke is waiting." Aiko said she went and got ready. Ryuna nod and also got up and went to get ready.

It didn't take very long for them to finish. They went into the kitchen and get their breakfast, which is scramble eggs and bread.

"Didn't know Sasuke cooked? Cute! ^w^" Aiko said and they both giggle. Soon they finish the scramble eggs and decided to eat the bread on their way there. They quickly got their bags** (Yes, the one they were checking out yesterday)** and went to the front door to see Sasuke their waiting for them.

"Took you long enough, let's go." He said and open the door. Ryuna and Aiko quickly put on their shoes and followed him. Along the way, they notice some people looking their way. The girls didn't know if it was because of Sasuke or them but they didn't care.

Soon, they arrive at the academy.

"Well, here we are, you coming or what?" Said the male.

"Huh? Oh yes! Wait" Aiko said and as they were about to chase after him, until 2 anbus showed up.

"Sasuke, you go ahead first." One of the anbu said and he nod then continue on his way.

"Is there something the matter? I thought we were supposed to go to in?" Ask Ryuna quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her. Fortunately, no one did.

"Yes, however, before you do, here take this." Said the taller one of them as he handed a note to Ryuna which she took.

"What is it?" She ask.

"Give this to Iruka Sensei when you get to class ok?" Said the smaller…. Er… shorter… one wearing a bird mask. Ryuna nod and put the note into her bag.

"Also, before we go, you should know that when you are put into teams, it will just be the two of you and we will be teaching you." The bird mask guy said.

"Anbus… why?" Ask Aiko.

"It is for safety reasons." The taller one said and they nod in understanding.

"Hey, we really appreciate you helping but can we also stick with…. Another team?" Ask Ryuna. The anbus just stare at the girls.

"You want to be on Sasuke's team right?" They suddenly ask knowing that we are kinda close with him.

"Yeah, but not officially… you know, me and Aiko are still a team and you'll still be our teachers and stuff, but at times can we just hang and go on missions with sasuke's team?" Explain/plead Ryuna. It was silent for a moment.

"You know…" Aiko said now getting all serious. "We won't be here forever, only until we can find our way back home, so no point in learning all these tricks." This got the attention of the anbus.

"Let us discuss this with the hokage first." The taller anbu said.

"Kay." Said Aiko.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Ask Ryuna. The anbus shake their heads.

"No, now you may get to class." They said.

"… One question." Said Ryuna. Both anbu nod their head telling them to ask. "Where… exactly is Iruka's class…..?" She ask.

…

….

…

…

…

It was an awkward silence for a little before the anbus answer.

"Well it's just…." Before they can finish all 4 heard yelling, which shock the girls and on instinct, they hug the anbus in surprise.

"LET ME GO!" A voice yell. The girls look behind them and to their shock and amazement, they see…. none other than Naruto!

'OMG! IT'S HIM!' Thought both girls.

"No way, you got to stop this nonsense Naru…." Before Iruka finish his sentence they both notice us.

"Oh, hello, is there a problem here?" Iruka ask the anbus to which they just shake their heads.

"No, we were just telling these two girls where your class is, but since you are here, could you take them there?" Said/asked the taller anbus. Then all attentions were on us as we still cling on the anbus, not that they mind… I think.

"They will be in you class starting today." Said the smaller…. Bird mask guy.

"I see, but this late in the school year?" Ask Iruka.

"Will that be a problem?" Ask the bird mask guy and Iruka shake his head.

"No sir, now what are your names?" Ask Iruka.

"I'm Itachi and the other girl is Gaara." Said Aiko.

"Anyways, we'll leave them in your hands." The anbus said before disappearing.

"Well nice to meet you girls, I'm Iruka." Iruka Introduce.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you" Aiko said as they both smile. That's when the males notice how young the girls are.

"Whoa! You two are short!" Naruto said which earn him a glare from all three but mostly the girls which got him quiet.

"Shut it Nauto!" Iruka said before turning to the girls. "Anyways, shall we get to class?" He ask as the girls nod and they started to head towards their class.

When they reached their destination, Iruka open the door and told everyone to settle down, which they did. Then everyone saw Naruto being drag into class and knew right away that he must of cause trouble again. They then also notice the 2 little girls walking behind the males and all, except Sasuke, wonder who they are.

"Okay, Naruto! No more of your stupid pranks, you hear me! You fail the graduation test so many times, you'll fail again if you keep this up!" Iruka said to Naruto. Naruto just 'hn' and turn his head. An anime vein pop out of Iruka's head.

"FINE! Since you fail it, everyone has to review the transformation justu!" Iruka said. Everyone just 'aww' in annoyance. Everyone lined up and one by one they did the justu.

Soon it was Sakura's turn, which she did 'perfectly', she turn to Sasuke with a blush and said 'Sasuke, did you see that!', which really annoyed Ryuna and Aiko -mostly Aiko- because they really hate her.

(**A/N: Which I do! Don't hate me Sakura fans! Just my opinion!**)

It seems that Sasuke didn't care, which lighten the girl's mood…. Slightly. Then it was Sasuke's turn and as he was about to transform, he look to us from the corner of his eye and we smile at him and give him a thumbs up which made him smile slightly, not that anyone knew/saw. Then he went on and did the transformation which was also perfect.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and this was what the girl's been waiting for! They knew what was coming and they get to have front row seats! WOOO! Naruto step up and got in to position.

"Ok, transform!" He said and instead of transforming into Iruka, he transform into a sexy girl which make Iruka get a nosebleed. Iruka got and was about to yell at Naruto again until he heard laughter. Well everyone did and they all turn their attention to the 2 new girls on the teacher's desk laughing their butts off!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They could stop laughing, even when they accidentally fell off the desk and onto the floor. Everyone sweat-drop, not getting how this was funny, well except for Naruto.

"I love you man!" Aiko said still laughing and Ryuna nod her head in agreement. "That was sooooo funny! HAHAHA!" And there they go again, laughing. Naruto just rub the back of his neck and gave huge grin.

"Okay, enough!" Said Iruka embarrassed.

"Haha, lighten up!" Aiko said which earn her a glare from the sensei and she shut up, the laughter now going into giggles.

"Haha! But now that I've seen the female him in real life, I gotta say, he looks kind of like my mother, don't you agree?" Ask Aiko and Ryuna just nod.

{But your mom has shorter hair and she don't have lines on her faces} When Ryuna started the gestures again, everyone was confuse as to what she was doing.

"True" Akio reply. "They also have similar bodies too!" At this Ryuna just gave her friend a 'WTF' face.

{How would you know?}

"Well, I saw it when she was giving birth." Now the Conversation has gone from weird to awkward.

{How….}

"How? Well….. One time when we were doing a group project with you me and Daigo at my house, at the time my mother was home, for once, and saw him so she gave me the 'talk'." Aiko explain and Ryuna nod, telling her to continue. "So, anyway, she said that boys leads to boyfriends, which leads to lovers, which leads to having dates to going to each other homes which WILL lead to going on a bed which will lead to…."

SMACK!

"OWWWWWWWW!" Aiko yell jumping while holding/rubbing the area where she was hit. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yell to Ryuna.

{We get it, now on with the story.} Throughout this whole scene, they fail to realize the weird atmosphere in the room.

"Fine, fine. So anyways, After that talk, she said it'll be good to see the 'miracle of life'." She said was she turn her arms in circles while wiggling her fingers.

{So she show you porn?!}

"Not porn, but when she gave birth to me!" Aiko said as she had 3 black lines coming down her head. Ryuna only gave her friend a WTF face.

{How?! You were coming out of her…} Ryuna stop, not knowing what to say then finally decided, {...thing, how could you have seen it?}

"How I seen my own birth? Well…. Apparently dad thought that it would be a 'great' idea to film my birth" Aiko explain and they both shivered. Before they can say anymore, Iruka interrupted them with a fake cough. The girls turn their head to him and realize that they were still in the classroom. They also notice to weird, tense and awkward atmosphere.

"Opps…. Sorry! Hehe~" Aiko said as they both sweatdrop.

"Anyways, what were she doing with your arms just now Gaara?" Ask Naruto.

…

…

…

…

"Communication, and don't you ask if she can or cannot talk cause we won't answer you! This is just how we communicated….. sometimes." Aiko said and Ryuna nod in total agreement.

"Alright then... let's get back to business, class, these two are our new students." Iruka said and everyone was shock.

"But sensei, this late in the year? The graduation test is tomorrow!" Sakura said.

"Yes well….." He then turn to the girls. "You will be ready by tomorrow right?" He ask.

The best friends just stare at each other and it was silent for a while before Ryuna went up to Iruka. She just remember the note the anbus gave her and she gave it to sensei. Iruka took it and read it.

"Ok, I see, very well then." He said after finishing reading the note. "By the way... how old are you two anyways?" He ask, which got the attention of everyone else cause they too were curious as to how old we are, probaly because we look 8, which we are, but we'll lie again.

"14" Aiko lied, not that anyone knew, and everyone in the room was shock.

"14!" Shouted Naruto. The friends nod.

"That means you're older than me! No, not just me, but all of us!" Naruto shouted again.

"You must be lying!" said Ino. The friends thought she was better than Sakura, but she's still annoying.

"No, we are not lying, so SHUT UP!" As Aiko shouted the last, both her and Ryuna got a giant anime vein popping out of their head as they glare towards the class, which got everyone to quiet down. Then it just got awkward again, but luckily Iruka broke that awkwarness.

"Well... anyways... uh.. everyone, you may leave….. except for you Naruto" Iruka said

After that everyone left… well except for Naruto. He had to stay behind to clean up the graffiti on the 4 hokage's face.

"Good luck Naruto!" The girls said as they both pat him on the shoulders then left. He just smile at that, feeling welcome by them for some reason, then went off with Iruka to clean the mess he made.

* * *

**And finally done chapter 4! YAY!**

**Well, anyways hope you like it!**

**If I mad any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry! Please tell me if I did and I'll fix it right away! And if you don't understand something, please tell me!**

**And don't forget to R&R! 0w**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the late update! It's just that I was very busy these days and didn't have time, please forgive me! T.T But don't worry, here's another chapter for you! **

**Also, don't like don't read!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Ryuna and Aiko are walking around the the village bored. They wanted to hang out with Sasuke, however he disappear as soon as school had ended. So now the friends are walking around trying to entertain themselves.

"Man, there's nothing to do right now! It's not as exciting as I first thought!" Said Ryuna with a pout.

"I know right… but then again, it's only the beginning, not only that it was funny in the anime because there was Naruto but he's not here right now." Replied Aiko. Ryuna just pout but nod her head in agreement. "Also, it'll be more exciting when the chunin exam comes!" Aiko added. At that Ryuna had to agree.

"Totally!" Ryuna agree excitedly, then added "That's also the time I get to meet Gaara! Kyaa~"

"LOL! Don't think too much." Aiko laughed.

"Oh Shut up! I wasn't even thinking of that!" Ryuna defended herself.

"How'd you know what I meant, I never said anything about 'that'." Aiko grinned. Ryuna blushed and turned away with a 'hn'

"KAWAII! You're blushing!" Said Aiko giving a peace sign.

"Oh shut up! Anyways, it'll be some time before that happens, and also tomorrow is the graduation test, so let's head back for now. Besides, there's nothing to do right now anyways." Ryuna said then started to run to the Uchiha estate.

"Ah! W-wait!" Exclaim Aiko as she tried to catch up to her friend.

* * *

At the Uchiha estate.

The girls open Sasuke's house door to see that he's already home.

"Hey, we're home." Aiko said as she close the door after she and Ryuna was inside.

{You could have waited for us you know!} Ryuna said with a pout. Sasuke just 'hn'.

"I still can't understand your weird way of communicating you know?" Sasuke said and turn away.

"She said 'You could have waited for us' and I have to agree. Why didn't you waited for us" Ask the other female here.

"Why should I? It'll just be troublesome for both of us." Sauske said. Both looked confuse until realization dawn on Ryuna first.

{He might have a point.}

"What?! You agree with HIM!? Over ME!?" Aiko said with a disbelieving look.

{Think about it… Sauske is popular, with lots of fangirls. Now if he was seen walking with us, what do you think will happen?} Both shiver at the thought.

"…You may have a point there." Aiko said and she swear she could feel the murderous glare from all the fangirls out there.

"By the way…." Sauske said getting the attention of both girls. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but…." However, before he could say anymore he was interrupted by Aiko.

"I'm guessing you wanted to know if Ryuna can really talk or not right?" Aiko said. Sasuke nod. "Thought so, your eyes says it all!" She said nodding, then thought about it for a second before answering. "That is a question only Ryuna herself can answer."

Sasuke then change his gaze from Aiko to Ryuna hoping to get an answer from her, not that he was expecting one. Last time he ask, they started to act all weird. (He ask in chapter 4 if you forgotten.)

"…." Ryuna just stared back.

"Guess you won't answer huh?" Sasuke said with a sigh, as he got up and leave. When he was out of sight and hearing range (at least that's what they think.) Aiko started to talk.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She ask.

"…. Let's talk in our room." The other whisper in a quiet voice. And they both head to their room.

When they were inside, Aiko close the door. Ryuna just flop onto her futon, which was soon follow by her friend.

"So… Why didn't you tell him? You can trust him you know?" She said but only heard silence as her answer. After a minute or 2 she heard snoring. She look to her side only to see her friend sleeping.

SMACK

PUNCH

KICK

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Ryuna scream in pain as she shot up now fully awake. She then turn to Aiko with a glare as tears form at the corner of her eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! THAT REALLY HURT YOU KNOW!" She yelled in anger.

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GOING FOR!" Aiko yelled back.

"WHY! WHAT'D I DO!?"

"I WAS TRYING TO BE SERIOUS BUT YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU?!"

"HOW'D I RUINED IT?!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP ON ME!"

"I WAS TIRED! SUE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FALL ASLEEP ON ME!"

"SHUP UP!" The new male voice cause both girls to snap their heads to the source of the voice, which belong to the only male in the house, Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Aiko yelled.

"Can you please stop yelling?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"Oops! Sorry! Hehe~" Aiko said with a sweat drop. "So… What are you doing here? Do you need anything?" She asked.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! GOD DANM IT! RYUNA!" Yell Aiko holding her head in pain.

"OF COURSE HE'S HERE! WE WERE SO LOUD I SWEAR THE WHOLE NEIGBOURHOOD COULD OF HEARD US!" Ryuna yelled back, but soon her eyes widen in shock as she quickly cover her mouth.

The whole room was met with silence until….

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled back suddenly causing the girls to jump in shock.

"Y-Y-YES SIR!" Both yell sitting straighter then a ruler.

"I said to be quiet didn't I?" He said rubbing his temple.

"S-sorry." Aiko said sheepishly, and Ryuna nod. Sauske just sigh.

"So what's with the yelling?" He ask. It was silent for a moment before Ryuna answer.

{I was mad cause she suddenly hit me while I was napping!} She gesture hoping he would forget or not hear her yelling earlier.

"I now know you can talk Gaara so stop that!" He demand.

"….. Sorry" She whisper in a quiet voice. Then the room was met with awkwardness for a few moment.

"Whatever, just keep it down ok?" He said and was about to leave but stop at the sound of his name.

"Wait Sasuke…. Please don't…" Ryuna said but was interrupted by Sauske.

"You can stop worrying, I won't tell anyone." He said and left. Ryuna sigh, relieve.

"Guess the secrets out huh? Said Aiko.

"Yeah... AH! Can't believe I was so careless as to relieve myself like that!" She said as she become emo in a corner.

"Oh stop that, it's just Sasuke so don't worry!" Said Aiko. Ryuna came back and fell back down.

"Oh shut up! This time, shut up and let me sleep." She said and was about to sleep but was interrupted by the intruder.

"A-Anbu guy!" Aiko said surprise. At the mention of the anbu, Ryuna shot up.

"W-what are you doing here?" She ask.

"Please come with us." He said. The girls follow suited.

"So…. Where'd we going? To the hokage's office or something?" Ask Ryuna. The only reply she got was a nod.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Ask Aiko.

"D-did we do something wrong?" Ask Ryuna.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything... I think." The anbu answer. Ryuna and Aiko sweat drop.

"Gee, do I feel better now." Said Ryuna sarcastically.

* * *

At the hokage's office.

They knock on the door and opened it when they heard a 'come in'.

"So…. I heard you wanted to talked to me?" Ask Aiko.

"You mean "WE' and 'US', right?" Said Ryuna. Aiko just said 'riiiiiiiight'. The hokage fake cough to get their attention… which worked.

"Anyways, yes I have called you here." He said.

"Yes? Is there anything you need from us?" Ask Ryuna.

"Well, I heard the anbus say that you wanted to be on Sasuke's team when we chose who's on who's team is that correct?" As the third.

"No…. We said we wanted to hang out with him and go on missions with him and maybe the other teams too, but we'll always be a team! Me and Aiko!" Said Ryuna.

"Isn't that the same with wanting to be on his team?" Ask the third.

"No….. We don't want to mess up the arrangement you made up so just put the teams the way you wanted, not including us, but sometimes, can you let us go on missions with the other teams and hang out with their teams sometime? That's what we meant." Said Aiko. The hokage nod in understanding. Then it was silent for a moment.

"You know we won't be here forever, so why not right? Let us live to the fullest while here!" Said Ryuna. Finally the hokage sigh.

"Fine, I understand, however please be careful not to leak any information out understand?" He said.

It was silent AGAIN before realization dawn upon them.

"So that means you agree right?!" Both ask excitedly. The hokage nod and both girls jump and squeal with glee.

"Thank you so much!" They said as they ran to give him a hug. The hokage chuckled and they let go and excitedly walked out.

Ryuna and Aiko both grin like idiots as they walked back home. When they got in, again they saw Sasuke there.

"Where were you two this late?" He ask. They then notice that it was getting pretty late.

"Oops, didn't notice sorry~" Apologize Aiko.

"Yeah, we were just going for a little walk." Said Ryuna. Sauske sigh.

"Whatever." He said before going to his room to get some sleep.

"You know, we should also get some sleep. Tomorrow is the graduation test." Said Aiko with a yawn as she started walking to their room.

"Yeah, just hope they don't make us take the test too." Said Ryuna as she followed.

"I know right, but the hokage did say he'll take care of this, so let's trust him for now." Aiko said when they got to their room.

"You're right." Replied Ryuna as they both changed into their pjs and got into the futons.

"In any case, let's just get some sleep for now, kay? I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Said Aiko.

"Yeah." Ryuna said.

"Night" Aiko said before going to sleep.

"… Night" Ryuna replied before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**And there! Done with chapter 5!**

**Hope it was good and that you enjoyed it~**

**Also, please forgive me for my grammar, if you find any, I'll be very grateful if you'll let me know!**

**Please tell me what you think~ remember, Reviews are always welcome! **

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I may not be uploading for a while after this because there's something wrong with my coputer... it's being fixed right now, i'm just using a friend's computer for now so... yeah...**

**don't like don't read!**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

A girl stir in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked out the window aand she saw that it was still slightly bit dark as the sun was still rising. She guessd the time was about 6 am right now. She sat up and yawned as she rub the sleep out of her eyes. 'Damn! What why do I always wake up earily when there's no school and wake up late when there is school!' She thought then look to her side and notice that her friend Aiko was still asleep.

Ryuna sigh as she nugde her friend telling her to wake up but the only thing she got in return was a kick to the face causing her to fall back. 'ARG! AIKO!' She though irratably as she got back up and kick her back in the face... and not too gently either.

"OWW! The heck?!" Aiko yell as she bolt up only to see Ryuna sitting beside her turning the other way. "Damn it Ryuna! Why'd you kick me!" She ask in anger.

"Hn! You kicked me first." The other replied also in anger.

Aiko sigh believing what she said cause that did happen a lot of time before... in their world. "Whatever!" She said before looking out the window (If there is one in his house.). "Damn Ryuna, what time is it?"

"... I think around 6, not sure though." Ryuna replied as she got changed. Aiko sigh as she too got changed.

"Damn it, why'd you wake me up so early in the morning?" Aiko ask.

"Dunno, just felt like it... I guess" Answer Ryuna.

"ARG!" Yell Aiko in irritation. Ryuna just laugh.

"Let's just get ready." Said Ryuna.

"Fine~" Said Aiko with a pout. Then they continue getting ready and by the time they finish it was around 7 then (Yeah! It took about an hour for them to get ready!).

As they were about finish the door suddenly opened and on the other side stood the dark hair boy.

"SASUKE!" They both yelled.

"Seem like you're ready" He said.

"Damn it Sasuke! Ever heard of knocking!?" Yelled Aiko.

"Yeah! You're lucky we are finish getting ready!" Ryuna joined in. Sasuke just hn'ed then walked away.

"Hey! At least close the door!" Yelled Ryuna.

"That doesn't matter now, we have to go out of this room now anyways." Said Aiko as she headed out and into the kitchen. Ryuna grabbed their bags and follow suited.

When they got to the kitchen they saw that breadfast was already ready and that Sasuke has already started eating. So they too started to eat. Once finish Ryuna and Aiko cleaned up and once that was finish they headed out.

About 15 minutes **(A/N: At least that's what I'm guessing the time it would take to get from his house to school)** they reached the academy. The minute Sauske walked in a bunch of fangirls started to surround him. Luckily for the girls they were not notice as they successfully got past them with only one thought in mind, 'FANGIRLS ARE SCARY!'.

"Man, we're so lucky they didn't notice us!" Said Aiko and Ryuna could do nothing but nod in agreement. Then they notice Naruto and walked over to him completely forgotten about the male surround by girls.

"Hey Naruto!" Said Aiko. Nauto looked up to see who was talking to him and the minute he saw the girls, he grinned.

"Hey! It's Itachi and Garra, right?" He ask.

"Yep! You remember!" Said Aiko with a smile.

"But...Who's who again?" He ask sheepishly as he rub the back of his neck. Ryuna and Aiko anime fall.

"Damn Naruto!" Aiko said before sighing and continue "I'm Aiko and she's Ryuna."

"Oh~ Ok!" Naruto said just as Iruka came in.

"Ok class, the graduation test is about to begin!" He said then one by one he call people in to do their test.

Naruto was freaking out cause he suck at the clone jutsu, but he's not the only one nervous here. Ryuna and Aiko tried to comfort him. Then they saw Sasuke going into the room to do the test and was going to wish him luck but his fangirls beat them to the punch earning a growl from the girls. Soon enough it was Naruto's turn. They wish him luck too and he went in then after a while came back out sulking. They knew this was gonna happen but seeing him so sad in reality was so hard to do. Then after what seems like an enternity the girls were called. What everyone found strange was the fact that they were both call in at the same time.

"Okay, so I was told to just hand you two the headband which I will so here." He said handing the girls the headband.

"WOW! Thanks so much!" Said Aiko. Then both girl started jumping while yelling 'YAY! YAY! YAY!...'... well... more like Aiko yelling while Ryuna just had a huge grin on her face.

"However, I would like to know why would the hokage just let you two pass like that, hm?" Ask Mizuki. The girls know about him and what he plans to do, which is why they didn't say anything, just shrugged and leave. It was also the promise to the hokage that they would not say anything that kept them quiet... well actually even if they didn't promise the hokage they still wouldn't say anything.

Anyways, they went out and told Naruto and Sasuke the good news. Sasuke looked like he didn't care as he just hn'ed and left while Naurto try to force a smile on his face but anyone can tell that he was really upset over the fact that he was the only one that failed. Both really hate seeing him like that but they know that he will pass in the end. Knowing that they didn't want to change anything so they decided not to come into contact with anyone for a while.

After everyone went, they all went out as their family and friends came to congratulate them. Everyone except Naruto who was sitting all alone on a swing. Ryuna and Aiko saw and was about to go to him to try and cheer him up until they heard 2 girl bad mouthing Naruto **(Remember in the anime, after the test, 2 girls started to bad mouth him? Yeah, it's these 2 girls.)**. They snapped.

Ryuna was the first one to make a move. She went up to one of them and bitch slapped her square on the cheek. That got everyone's attention as they look their way. The girl who just got punch yell in pain. Ryuna was a 3rd degree black belt in karate so the slap was pretty hard, it even left a hand print.

Then Aiko went to the other girl and punch her in the face, hard and she too yelled in pain. While Ryuna took karate, Aiko took kung-fu. When the girls finally looked up, Ryuna and Aiko gave them the middle finger as Aiko said... actually yelled ' FU*CK OF YA B*TCH!' which shock everyone cause in class the girls were very sweet and kind always with a smile but now... it was like they were a totally different person. However what really shock and scared everyone was the glare they send. The glare was so scary that it might even make satan pee his pants **(Sorry Satan! No offence! T^T)**. The girls who just got punched and slapped scream terrified of Ryuna and Aiko.

"Listen here ya b*tch! You ever talk to Naruto like that again, you'll pay!" Aiko said and just for emphasis, they made their glare even scarier... if possible. The girls scream while nodding feverishly too afraid to say anything. Ryuna and Aiko seems to be satisfied... for now anyways. They turn to where Naruto is... or was as he was gone now. 'Guess Mizuki took him already.' Both thought as they started to head home.

* * *

**And finally done with chapter 6! YAY!**

**Hope you all like this! ^w^**

**Tell me what you think~ it'll be much appreciated!**

**Until next time everyone!**

**P.S.**

**Just a reminder, as I already said/type this in the Author's Note in the beginning, I will not be upload for a while due to problems with my computer. Hopefully the people who is fixing my computer will be done soon. So I apologize! T^T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**Athour's note: I'm very sorry about the late update!**

**don't like don't read!**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Ryuna and Aiko have decided to head into town and look around, maybe even look for some new clothes to wear cause since the moment that they got here they weren't able to change into any other outfit condisering they didn't bring any with them. **(For sleep wear, they borrow one of Sasuke's shirt... yeah...) **

"Man, we really should buy some new clothes..." Said Ryuna sighing as she look at what they're currently wearing She was an over size t-shirt which was very loose around the neck hole with a very long sleeve shirt inside and black jeans. There was also a belt around her waist outside her shirt and she was wearing running shoes. Aiko on the other hand was wearing a small v neck t-shirt with a tank top inside. She was also wearing short jeans that stop around her mid thigh and red converse shoes.

"Yeah, no kidding... wait! Since when did you care what you wear?" Ask Aiko in shock.

"Since we stand out...?" Said Ryuna, more like question rather than a statement. That's also when Ryuna notice the difference in their clothing and the clothing that the people in the village wear. Well they're not that much different however the people here don't wear jeans or running shoes.

"Oh... you got a point, however..." Said Aiko.

"Yeah.." Ryuna said nodding her head.

"We don't have any money." Both said in unison and sigh.

"Damn it! We always wanted to be here but now that we are here, we don't know what to do! I mean, why put us in the beginning of the show? Huh? I mean most fanfictions that I read had the main character(s) showing up near the time of the chunin exam!" Exclaim Ryuna, an anime vein poping out of her head as she stomp on the ground while punching the air with fires in her eyes.

Aiko nod agreeing. "I totally agree... However... Please stop that! People are starting to stare!" Aiko scowl at her friend. And sure enough, people started to stare and whisper while walking by. Ryuna blush.

"Eh... Fine!" She said crossing her arms. "But they should learn some manners!" She continue, making sure to say the last part loud and clear or just loud enough for the people around them to hear. Then she started to walk away into a random direction with Aiko close behind.

They then continue to walk around the village looking around and getting to know the place.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Aiko said suddenly.

"Hm.. Now that you mention it, me too." Said Ryuna. "However..."

"We don't have any money!" They both exclaim and sigh.

"Well... we could try to earn some money." Aiko suggested. Ryuna thought about for a while before replying.

"Sure, however, how will we?" She asked. Aiko sweat-drop then shrugged.

"Baka.." Ryuna murmur then walked away.

"H-Hey! I heard that you know! And wait wait up!" Aiko yell as she tried to catch up to her.

They decided to around the village some more until Ryuna spotted Sasuke. She smile and ran to him with Aiko close behind asking where she was going. Aiko soon found out after seeing Sasuke not far away.

"Hey Sasuke!" Aiko said as she came up and hug him from behind. He turn around to see two very fimiliar girls smiling at him and gave a small smile back.

"Hey." He said and continue his walk. Ryuna and Aiko followed. "You need anything?" He as with a rise eyebrow as he turn his head to look at the girls.

"No, juts bored..." Aiko said.

"Then go bother someone else." He said and continue his 'walk'.

"Aww, but the others aren't as fun to bother as you~" Aiko whine and Ryuna giggle at that statement.

"Ugh! I'm busy." He said

"Oh yeah? what're you doing?" Ask Ryuna with pout now standing beside him.

"..." Sasuke was just silent.

"Exactly!" She said proudly, though there's really nothing to be proud of.

"Fine, we'll leave, got something to take care of anyways." Aiko said.

"We do?" Ryuna ask but the only answer she got was getting dragged away by the ear by Aiko. Sasuke sweat-drop as he watch Ryuna getting dragged away by Aiko all the while cursing at her.

"Girls... I'll never get them." He said then walk away to who knows where.

* * *

With Ryuna and Aiko.

"Ow! Wha- OW! GOD DAMN IT! LET GO!" Ryuna said finally breaking free after kicking Aiko in the legs.

"OW!" Aiko yelled crouching down to hold her legs in pain while Ryuna held her ears **(the side where Aiko pulled)** also in pain.

"Yah! what was that about!? And where are we going?!" Ryuna yelled at Aiko.

"Ah! That's right! I just wanna get some ramen! And maybe we can bump into Naruto there!" Answer Aiko. Ryuna face palm.

"Ugh! Then was it really necessary to pull me away like that?! And besides, how in the world will we do that, we don't even have any money." Ryuna said sighing. Then all of a sudden, Aiko pull out some cash. Ryuna was speechless. 'How'd she...' Then realization hit her! "You stole that when you dragged me away!" Exclaim Ryuna point at her. And as if on cue, they heard someone yelling about there how there money's gone "So that's why you didn't stay with Sasuke, so that he won' notice you stealing some money, huh?" Ryuna said sweat-dropping while the corner of her mouth twitch.

"HAHA! You know me so well!" Aiko said giving a thumbs up. Ryuna shake her head. "And I wouldn't call it stealing, more like..." She said pausing for a while trying to come up with a more... nicer word than stealing. "Borrowing~"

"Oh yeah, 'borrowing' nice choice of words." Ryuna said crossing her arms.

"Oh Shut up!" Aiko said before starting to head off to the ramen shop. Ryuna laughed as she follow her friend.

When they reach the ramen shop they sat down and order 2 bowls of ramen. It didn't take long for their orders to come and when they did the girls waste no time in digging in.

"Hey, so why did you wanna buy ramen? Why not eat at (Sasuke's) home?" Ryuna ask as they ate causing Aiko to look up from her bowl to her friend.

"Hm? Oh well... I was kinda hoping to run into Naruto here you know, since he loves ramen." Aiko replied.

"Oh... but..." Ryuna then pause.

"But?" Aiko ask.

"But he's probably trying to steal the secret scroll right about now... or the battle between Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki has already began..." Ryuna said in a low whisper so that no one else can hear except Aiko.

"...Oh yeah! Totally forgot!" Aiko said. "Darn..."

"Haha, yeah well, we can just see him again when they choose the teams." Ryuna said. Aiko nod her head.

"Yeah, okay." Aiko murmur.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you get to see Sasuke right~" Ryuna chrip.

"Yeah guess so, but he's so... so... emo!" Replied Aiko. Ryuna giggled at that. They soon finish and pay for their ramen then left.

"Come again!" Said the shop owner.

"Will do" Aiko replied walking out. They then notice that it was quite dark out.

"Man, the night sure is beautiful~" Aiko said as both looked at the sky to see the many bright star there.

"AH! It is just me, or does this somehow seems wrong?" Ryuna asked. That's when they both realize how this somehow look almost romantic. They jump away from each other gross out. "Well anyways, let's head home Aiko." Ryuna said as she started to head back to Sasuke's house with Aiko close behind.

* * *

**And that's the 7th chapter!**

**Again, sorry about the late update! I'll try to update more faster next time!**

**Anyways, hope you like~ And tell me what you think! If I made any grammar mistake please tell me.**

**If you don't understand something feel free to ask.**

**Also, remember to R&R! Well then, see you next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Yay! I can't believe I have 8 chapters now! Man, thanks to all who read and review for my story, really appreciated~ **

**Authors Notes: Yay! I finally got my computer fix, now I can update my story faster now, isn't that great! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoy the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the only thing I own in this is the plot and my own OC characters.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**(Also, I'm just gonna skip to the day they choose the teams.)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise as a new day began. The birds was up and sitting outside the window of a room occupied by two girls, singing as the sun's bright light hit the window and shine on the girls. Ryuna stir annoyed by the sun's light as she slowly open her eyes only to close them again because the light was in her eyes. She sat up and face her back to the sun as she open her eyes again. She saw that that Aiko was still asleep and try to wake her.

"Aiko….." She called but the sleeping girls didn't open her eyes. "Aiko." She tried again, but still Aiko wouldn't open her eyes. "Aiko!" She tried yet again, but still Aiko didn't even bulge. Now Ryuna was piss. She went to her ears and yelled "AIKO!" Yet the girl still didn't wake up, in fact she didn't even seem to be the least bit affected by that. 'This girl is unbelievable!" Ryuna thought.

After about an hour of trying she gave up. Then she sigh, as she would have to use her usual way of waking Aiko when she was this deep in sleep. "Hey Aiko, look at that! Sasuke and Gaara are having sex and they're going at it hard! Kyaaaa!" Ryuna said loudly so that Aiko can hear her in her sleep. And that did the trick too as she bolt up yelling 'WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!" only to realize that Ryuna had trick her…. Again!

"Hey! You trick me again! Stop that!" Aiko yelled mad.

"HAHA! You're the one who always falls for it!" Ryuna said laughing but immediately stopped as she saw the person at the door, with a weird look on his face, and gulp. However Aiko didn't see him as she continue to scowl her friend.

"Yah! Well, it's your fault for…. AHH!" Aiko was stop short by Ryuna poking her in the stomach. "What the hell!" She yelled with a piss of look on her face but that was over soon when she found out why Ryuna was scared. There, right behind her and their **(Actually Sasuke's)** door was a piss off Sasuke. Actually they couldn't really tell what the emotion on his face was, but they can pretty much tell how he is feeling right now.

"Ah! S-S-Sasuke! Wh- What an s-surprise seeing you here! Heh heh!" Aiko stuttered as both of then not dare to look him in the eyes. 'How long have he been there!' Then both realize something! Earlier, Ryuna said Sasuke and 'Gaara' and although they meant the red hair male ninja, he doesn't! But that's not the worst part, Ryuna had use 'Gaara' as her fake name! Now he must have thought they meant him and Ryuna since he didn't meet the other one yet! She's dead meat.

"L- L- Look, it's not what it seems like!" Ryuna said trying to clear up this misunderstanding. But how? Will he believe her if she said that she meant another Gaara that he will meet soon… wait that's even worst cause he's a male and she's sure that Sasuke wouldn't be very happy hearing his name with another male.

"AH! Wh- what she meant was that….." Aiko tried helping, without any luck, but then Ryuna pitch in as she got an idea.

"AH! Y- You mistunderstood, you see…. from where we come from… sex… means to have a fight!" Ryuna said, only to realize how stupid that sound. She look at Aiko and knew she thought it was stupid too as she had a 'WTF!' look on her face, but went along with it since it's the best they got anyways.

"Y-Yeah!" Aiko said, hoping he'll believe them, but that hope just went out the window as they remember that they use 'Uchiha' and 'Hyuuga' as they're last name. Ryuna knew she had to think of something.

"Yeah, it's the truth! The adults told us!"Ryuna said. Though this cause both Sasuke and Aiko to raise an eyebrow. "You see, we traveled around since we were young, and met this guy who told us that sex means to fight! And since then we grew up using sex instead of fight, now we know what it really means now, however we are used to using the word sex…. So yeah! It was all a misunderstanding. Ha ha…" Ryuna explain hoping that Sasuke will buy that story. Both Ryuna and Aiko was glad they were young, as it will seem more convincing. A guy trick some little girls… yeah, that might work.

Sasuke was still creeped out, but he believed it thinking that whoever the girls met, he must have want to rape them and told them that lied thinking that they'll believe him seeing as how small and young they must have been then, (even if they say they're 14, he still know their lying) and the thought of someone trying to rape them made him see red.

"I see… well, I'm glad you understand, however please don't use that again or it'll cause some misunderstanding again. I don't care if you're use to using the other word or not, but get use to using the word 'fight' instead!" Sasuke said.

"Yes sir!" Both said sitting up straight while at the same time thinking 'HE BELIEVED IT?!'.

"And next time, don't talk to strangers or you'll end up in trouble again! I'm just glad you're ok now." He said still mad.

"Ok, and don't worry, we actually fought with him by kicking him cause he said he wanted to 'fight', so nothing happened. Teehee." Aiko explain after realizing that Sasuke thought that they have actually been rape and she doesn't want him to misunderstand again. Sasuke nod, and sigh, relieve.

"Ok, come on, we have to go soon, so get ready." He said leaving the room and closing the door so that the girls can have some pravicy. Once he was gone the girls sigh.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Aiko said falling down onto the futon. Ryuna nod in agreement.

"But thanks to me, we got out of this mess!" Ryuna said proud, but that was soon gone with what Aiko said next.

"Oh yeah! 'Sex means fight' real nice huh?" Aiko said imitating what Ryuna said earlier. Ryuna blushed.

"Oh shut up!" Ryuna said then went into the bathroom to get ready. Aiko just laugh.

After about 20 minutes, they were all ready to go. It took about a 15 minutes to get to school as usual, however today was a little different because of what happen earlier they are all in an extremely awkward silence all the way there. When they finally made it, as usual they went their separate way. Sasuke went to sit at an empty desk while Ryuna and Aiko went to a corner and just talked quietly so no one can hear them.

"Man that was so awkward!" Aiko said.

"I know right? Well, let's just be glad it's over." Said Ryuna.

"Although… that's was a pretty stupid lie you know…" Aiko murmur, more to herself, than to Ryuna.

"H-Hey! Not true… at least I thought of something unlike someone." Ryuna said back while point a Aiko as she said the last part.

"And whose fault is it that the incident happened in the first place?" Aiko said crossing her arms and rising an eyebrow.

Ryuna was about to talk back again, however Aiko stopped her.

"Hey, look." Aiko said point to where the door was. Ryuna follow her finger to the door and soon realize why she stopped her. There, at the door stood the one and only… Naruto! He walked down the stairs and was stop by Shikamaru.

They started to talk and although the girls couldn't hear what they were saying, they already know. He happen to see us too and wave to us and we wave back. We were also about to go over to him until we heard the door open again. This time the person… or people, there was the annoying ones, Sakura and Ino. Just seeing them pissed the girl off and it just got worst when she went over to Sasuke and push Naruto away. Ryuna and Aiko ran over to Naruto to see if he was alright.

"Hey, you ok?" Aiko ask.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry believe it?" He answer with a grin but that grin was gone the minute he saw the scene with the girls and Sasuke. They were all fighting over who to sit next to Sasuke. Ryuna look to Naruto again and saw that he was now gone.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" She heard Sakura say and immediately look to Sasuke and saw him and Naruto glaring at each other.

"Eh…. Naruto… you may not want to do that…" Aiko tried to warn him cause they both (Ryuna and Aiko) knew what was about to happen next.

"What, you're on his side too?!" Naruto exclaim then went back to glaring at Sasuke.

"N-No… not that, it's just…" However, before Aiko can finish, the guy in front accidentally push Naruto and he fell forward only have him and Sasuke kiss. It was then silent, before they quickly pulled away and gaged, then the class went into an uproar. "Because of that…" Aiko finish but no one can hear her.** (Well, maybe except Ryuna.)**

{Well… we tried to warn him…} Ryuna gesture.

**(A/N: Man, haven't use that in a while! ^.^ Remember that {….} is Ryuna communicating using gestures, which she always do when others/ stranger are around.)**

"Y-yeah…" Aiko nod in agreement.

"NARUTO!" They heard and turn their head to the source of the voice and saw Sakura and the other girls glaring at Naruto, ready to beat him up, which they did soon after. When they felt satisfied, they went to sit down somewhere random.

"Hey, you ok?" Aiko ask when the others are gone.

"Y-Yeah, I think but that really hurts." He said. Before they can say anymore, Iruka came in and told everyone to settle down. Ryuna and Aiko wanted to sit beside Sasuke and Naruto but Sakura already beat them to it so they just sat in the back.

"Okay, so you'll be put into teams of 3, however one team will only have 2 since there's not enough people. Ok, now I will start calling the teams." He said then started calling out the teams. "… Team 7: Naruto, Sakura…." When he said that, Naruto went 'OH YEAH!' while Sakura was like 'I'm doom'. "And Sasuke." When his name was said, it was Sakura's turn to go 'OH YEAH!' and Naruto's turn to go 'I'm doom.'

"Wow, dramatic much?" Aiko whisper quietly to Ryuna and she nod in agreement.

"Team 8: Hinata, Kiba and Shino... team 10: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, and finally team 11, the one with only 2 people will have Gaara and Itachi." He finish. "Now you can have lunch and get to know your team mates better. Dismiss." He said and walked out.

"Well… that was boring…" Aiko said getting up with Ryuna doing to same.

{No kidding, especially when we know who's in whose team.} Ryuna gestured.

"Yeah… well, at least the fun part is about to happen~" Aiko said excitedly. Ryuna raise an eyebrow indicating for her to explain. Aiko looked around to make sure no one was listening before continuing "Well, it's lunch time, and you know how Sakura will try to get Sasuke to eat with her while Naruto will try to get Sakura to eat with him, right?" Aiko ask and Ryuna nod her head. "Well, she said that since they're team mates they should eat together and get to know each other, and when Naruto said the same thing she just called him annoying right?" Another nod fron Ryuna. "So, why show her a piece of our mind for bully Naruto like this? She does something and when Naruto does the same thing she calls him annoying or hits him. Also, when Naruto say or does something she still calls him annoying but when Sasuke does the same thing she would praise him, so why not make her piss her off? She's the one that's annoying, and besides, Sasuke doesn't even like her and finds her annoying anyways right?" Aiko finish.

"Hm…. Great idea! I never like her anyways, so why not break her heart like she broke Naruto's and let her have a taste of her medicine~ Brilliant!" Ryuna said when everyone went out and no one was around to hear her. "I think that's the first time you came up with a good idea!" Ryuna said pretending to be shock.

"Yep…. Wait… HEY!" Aiko yell after getting the insult in that sentence. Ryuna just laughed, and said 'let's go' before opening the door and walked out with Aiko close behind her.

* * *

**AH! Finally finish chapter 8~ I'm so happy!**

**AH! I hope you all like and enjoy this chapter~ Please tell me how you like it so far.**

**And again, I would like to say thanks to all who read and review for this story, I gladly appreciated it!**

**Also, if I made any grammar mistakes or if something doesn't make sense, please tell me.**

**Ok, the next chapter will be out soon, so until then, ciao~ ^w^**


End file.
